MinsoYiscalist AcloSteirS
by u.nigel
Summary: Uniting Friendship and Humor, the tale of MinsoYiscalist AcloSteirS takes the reader through the amazing world of Naruto Uzumaki, in which the characters undergo a series of mad adventures!
1. Chapter 1

**MinsoYiscalist AcloSteirs ****詠****the new beginning**

HAVE YOU GONE MAD?

No, I have not! (…yeah, I have)

Statement which I shall prove through the making of a (in)sane story of my own…YES!

Are you my friend, ready to enter the amazing, mental, outstanding and adventurous world of the most famous anime series of all time?

Yes, you know what I'm talking about!

YES, yes it is!

Naruto Uzumaki's world, nonetheless!

You are to enter this ninja crazy world in the form of…well, some crazy ass ninja product of my Imagineering mind.

Relax, and sit back. Start at the beginning and stop at the and end, march hare!

Here we go!


	2. Awakening Log Attack!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing. Nothing but a computer. Nothing else. I live in a box.**

I have to warn you!

Story includes stroooong language and no sexual reference whatsoever…but really, who knows what's to come?

Let's just hope our creative minds can board the hilariousness of each character. Yeah, so an open mind is the key to every world, and for an open mind we might have to change who we are…physically!

So, throughout the story you might find out MORE about your character, of get even more LOST in his insanity…but, we're all insane inside, so I guess everything counts.

With no further ado or delay of any sort, here: MinsoYiscalist AcloSteirS

* * *

You opened your big, swollen eyes the reveal…yes, the blurriness of life.

But could there be something more?

Green…brown…something tickling your back…haha, tickles…ok, something tickling your back harder…REAL HARD NOW…

"!" you scream!

Yes, giant ass ant just bit you on the bottom of your back. "Hell…" you mutter, "this bite gets swollen and my ass is gonna look like a real fun mickey mouse!"

Although the ass reference was pretty funny, there was no one near to laugh at it…so you stood up, feeling a bit dizzy. Blame the hangover…or at least that's the only explanation you can find to your wooziness and inability to remember anything. And that headache! Oooh lord the headache!

But never mind, you need to find out there you are!

As the puffiness in your eyes melts away a little bit, you are able to see that you are in a forest. Hell of a party you must have been in, aye?

You walk near a puddle, and as your image starts getting clearer in the water, the only thing you could focus on was your hair. We're not talkin about girly stuff about combing your hair and using some gel or maybe ironing it...hell, we are talking about CONTROLLING THAT FREAKIN HAIRY GOON ON THE TOP OF YOUR HEAD! One bad hair day this was...god, people should stay away from you. Not because of embarrasment, but because that furry doormat on your head might actually eat them up.

You start walking around, trying to remember what happened last night…nothing.

That's right, blank.

So, you start recalling back…weeks ago…nothing?

That can't be right…

The thumping sound of your feet on the dry leaves could be heard in the back of your head.

"C´mon now…lets see, yesterday…" *thump…thump* nothing seems to pop up in your mind…

"last week?" *thump* *thump* "I went to school! Yeah!" *thump…thump*

"Then again…I don't really remember _going_ to school!" *thump* "School? Come again? Hmm…don't remember any school now that I think about it…how _old _I am, anyways?" *thump* *thump* *thump* "what…where I am? How long have I been away from home?* *thump* *thump* *thump*.

You are buried deep in your thoughts, your pace increasing while your thoughts drift away…*thump* "Where's home, now that I think about it? Is it here? Where am I supposed to-"…!*CRACK*

A loud noise startled you. But you didn't have any time to react, because the branch you had stepped on quickly let loose a rope, that rope led on to a thicker one, that thick rope was tied to a big ass log and.."Uh oh…"

*BAM*

Log-on-the-head knockout…oh, those deadly logs, always hanging up about.

You lay still on the ground, quietly… (let's just hope big ants aren't quite the usual insect in that forest) and you overhear a conversation.

"You're a shitbag, so accordingly I will beat you, because I'm more powerful than shitbags. So, it's my duty to send shitbags where they belong, and even bigger shitbag. Shitbags will be shitbags for all eternity; that is the fate of the shitbag. A shitbags shitty fate will never change!" said a male in a harsh, deep voice. He seemed extremely calmed.  
"Its my turn to turn the rules of this game!" said another guy in a more screeching voice (you might have sworn it was a Japanese woman called Junko Takeuchi playing the voice of a -kid…but really, what are the chances?)  
"Weren't you hearing? What a shitbag…" responded the first guy. "Let me start again: You're a shitbag, so acco-""Being a shitbag is not my fate, and I don't believe in ninjas being just tools, and it's time for you to understand that I'm not a shitbag, and I will destroy the barrier that you think exists between a human and its destiny to make you understand, because that's my way of the ninja!" shouted the other dude.

Next, punching sounds, a lot of gasps, heavy breathing and kicking..indeed, you hoped there was a BATTLE taking place and nothing else. (So much for the non-sexual reference, huh?)

"Kuso no tawagoto no jutsu!" The first guy said...loud, squishy noises could be heard...

"Hell! The little guy is done for!" you gasped in your mind. Damn! If you only had a google translate toolbar nearby you might have been able to understand what they were saying!

"Anata ga o shiri no kurakkā o suu no jutsu!" The little guy screamed at the top of his lungs...

Big firework like noises could be hear, followed by a big scream from the other dude...what the hell just happened?

"What the…who are those guys..?" you tried to pick yourself off the ground, but a hangover plus an ant bite (if that was even an ant and not another freakish bug) and a log knock are to many things for a body to handle, so just as you stepped up, everything turned black for you…

Yes, you fell unconscious, your power went off, your inner TV broke, your mind was flushed down the WC. Ah, so many metaphors, so much to choose!

As you were laying on the grass, you had a feeling that someone was going to find you, and that that bad hair day was going to work out for the best…

(Ok, by the way, the guys are Neji and Naruto: Neji is the one who talks about the shitbag destiny and all that :D just a little aid to those in need of guidance!)


End file.
